


Give Me A Sign

by ijustwantacue



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, F/M, Idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Sometimes, the stage is too small for two people who used to be each other's world.





	Give Me A Sign

**Author's Note:**

> Italicised parts are Korean romanizations/words.

> _"Nae maeume sigani meomchwoseo. (In my heart, time has stopped.)_
> 
> _Neol geurineun babo gateun nainde. (I'm a fool who only thinks about you.)_
> 
> _Amugeotdo nan hal su eopjanha nega eomneun. (I can't do anything without you.)"_

 

I stand awkwardly while waiting for the first duo to finish their rehearsals. Wait... Is there a word worse than awkward? The one that describes how hard I try to stay out of his sight and 'he' pretends that everything is okay? It has been like that since we were chosen to perform a duet. All the main vocals have to do a collaboration and JYP PD-nim wanted us to be the leads. Me, because I'm from the newest girl group and it will be a good experience. And him, because fans are complaining how he wasn't given the chance to show his full potential.

"Oh, look who we have here!" someone says so we both look behind us. The PD for behind-the-scene footage approaches us with a wide smile. She's with a cameraman so like a switch has been flipped, I give my best smile.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ ," I greet her and we all bowed at each other.

"Do you mind if I record the two of you and ask few questions?" she looks at me.

Of course, I look at him because it's not just my decision. There are two of us here. The last time I decided for us, everything fell to pieces.

He gives out a laugh before saying "Of course. But we're just waiting for JB-hyung and Jihyo to finish theirs and we'll be up next."

Which translates to 'I don't really want to'. But being the 'sunshine' he is, as their fans call him, the PD thought he's just being a shy gumball.

"It's okay. You can just show us how you talk while backstage. Are you two close?"

It's the first question and yet, both of us are already speechless. I try to hide it with my laugh but it sounds weak.

"Of course we are. JYP Family!" he answers and raises his hand up for a high-five. Which I have to accept because we're on cam. Our laughter died immediately though and I try to smile but it's not working. It's already too much to practice on the same room with him and now, we have to interact?

"Really? Do you always hang out with each other? What do you do?"

Second strike. "Well, we used to go out a lot during trainee days but now we have a lot of individual activities so... this is the first time we've really talked again after... how many months has it been?"

"Seven," he answers immediately, a little too solemn. Of course, he knew it exactly. The last time we were together was the one that made us like this now.

It's true that we used to hang out a lot but to not talk for seven months just because of activities? That's an obvious lie. If PD sees through it, she lets it go. Maybe some editing can help.

"Do you have funny stories to share about each other, given that you're quite close?" she asks, trying to lighten up the falling atmosphere.

"There's a lot. Especially when we're with Jackson-oppa. He's always the life of the party," I answer.

"Oh, then to whom are you closer to? Jackson or Youngjae?"

And there goes strike three.

I look at him and he seems to be seriously waiting for my answer. But how can I tell them that I'm in a different closeness to him before because after what happened to us, he wrote all those songs for me? It cannot be compared to my platonic relationship with Jackson-oppa.

"Of course, she's closer to Jackson-hyung. He's really funny. If it's just the two of us..." he gestures to me, "...hanging out, we'll just fall asleep because of the calming atmosphere."

I stop myself from reminiscing. That's exactly how we were. We usually put on slow songs then eventually find ourselves cuddled with each other. It's such a sweet scene then but it breaks my heart now to know that it won't happen again because of me.

"Okay, for the last one, what's your favourite song from each other's group?"

I know he won't like any of my group's song. I mean, yeah, he will find it catchy but we have the same taste in music. We prefer soft vocals but my group's songs showcase our powerful voices.

"Actually, I like the song We'll Be _(_ _우린_ _괜찮을거야_ _)_  from their latest album. The lyrics are great. I like the part  _'You'll be my first love...'_  at the end of the song," he explains, even perfectly singing my part. I was the one who wrote that song and it's the last track. Did he know about that? Or did he just listen to our album and liked it? He's like that. He likes listening to non-mainstream songs.

"What about you?" PD turns to me.

"I like their slow songs..." I say carefully.

"Anything specific?"

"Well... I'd say I like Sign the most. It was very emotional."  _It made me very emotional,_ I mean. I had to wear eyeglasses the day after I listened to it because my eyes got all red.

He turns to me. I bow my head to avoid his gaze. He knows I don't listen much to GOT7 so it's obvious that I listened to it because he wrote it. I could've lied and told PD that I like Shopping Mall but if they make me sing it, I can only sing  _'Feels like shopping mall'_ on repeat.

"Can you sing the part that you like?" PD asks. See? They will ask me to sing.

I quickly shake my head and laugh a little. "Sorry, that part is really high. My voice will crack."

"Oh, you mean my part at the bridge?"

I SWEAR MY HEART JUST JUMPED. IS HE ACTUALLY TALKING TO ME? Wait... HE IS! He is looking at me with those eyes I adore and oh my God, what was it again?

 _"At the end of my long days you used to be there..."_ he starts singing.

"Ah, ye-yes. That one..." I quickly say. I can't hear those words. Not when he's right in front of me.

"Oh, but you can reach that. Your voice can even go up to E7. Try it," he says.

I am shaking. It's not like I can't reach the notes. It's the lyrics that will screw me up. "I'm saving my voice for later."

"Just that one line... please."

That one line... I know very well what he means. Singing it would mean I admit that there's still hope.

"You guys are up!" someone announces, as if hearing my silent prayers. I breathe out a silent sigh and quickly regret it when I see him looking at me.

"I guess that's the sign," he says with a fake laugh before bowing at PD-nim and turning his back to go up the stage. Once again, I'm left wondering if saying yes to him seven months ago would make this so much better.

After hearing his fans' deafening cheers during our performance, I knew I made the right choice. He's already receiving lots love so if I give him the kind of love he's asking, he'll lose everything he worked for.

 

> " _Nae gin haru kkeute nega isseonneunde ijen. (At the end of my long days you used to be there.)_
> 
> _Na honja namgyeojyeo. (But now I'm all alone.)_
> 
> **_Nal nochi marajwo_ ** _... **(Don't let go of me...)"**_


End file.
